nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Bardic Music
NWN2 Bardic Music Type of Feat: Class Prerequisite: Bard level 1, Perform 3 ranks Specifics: Once per day per bard level, a bard can use his song or poetics to produce magical effects on those around him (including himself). Each ability requires both a minimum bard level and a minimum number of ranks in the Perform skill to qualify; if a bard does not have the required number of ranks in at least one Perform skill, he does not gain the bardic music ability until he acquires the needed ranks. Some bard songs are acquired automatically as the bard levels up, but others can only be learned from songbooks the bard discovers while adventuring. Use: Selected See also: Bardic Inspiration Class description of feat Bardic Music: Once per day per bard level, a bard can use his song or poetics to produce magical effects on those around him (usually including himself, if desired). The bard's ranks in the Perform skill, and in some cases his bard level, determine what bard songs he can use. Bardic music has a duration of 10 rounds, unless an individual song specifies otherwise. Songs Countersong (Req: 1st level, Perform 3): This song puts a buff on the targeted ally that lasts for 10 rounds or until discharged. Any hostile magic spell that would affect the countersong's target has to make a Spell Resistance check of 10 + levels of bard the singer possesses. Whether the spell is blocked or not, the counter-song is discharged. Fascinate (Req: 1st level, Perform 3): Every hostile creature within 90 feet must make a Will save (against a DC of 11 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Charisma modifier). This is an enchantment (compulsion) mind-affecting ability. If the target fails this save, then they are dazed for as long as the song is playing and the bard is within 90 feet of them. If a creature is attacked, or is within 10 feet of a creature being attacked, the effect ends for that creature, though anyone who fails their saving throw will be dazed for at least one round. There is a cool down of 10 rounds before this ability can be used again. Fascinate affects up to one enemy per level of the bard. Haven Song (Req: 3rd level, Perform 6): This song renders all enemies who fail a Will save (DC 11 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Charisma modifier) to be unable to attack the bard, unless the bard takes hostile action against them or their allies (for example, attacking or casting a harmful spell). The Fascinate and Cloud Mind songs do not count as hostile actions. Cloud Mind (Req: 6th level, Perform 9): This is a more potent, single-target version of the Fascinate bard song. The saving throw DC is increased to 14 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Charisma modifier, and enemies being attacked nearby don't break the effect. There is a 5-round cool down before this ability can be used again. Ironskin Chant (Req: 9th level, Perform 12): This song provides damage reduction 5/- to the party for 4 rounds. Song of Freedom (Req: 12th level, Perform 15): At 12th level a bard gains a song that will break curses and enchantments on allies with a check of the bard's level at DC (11 + caster level of the effect to be dispelled) Song of Heroism (Req: 15th level, Perform 18): This song inspires either the bard or a single targeted ally. For 5 rounds, the inspired creature gains +4 dodge bonus to AC and +4 morale bonus to saving throws. Additionally the inspired creature gains +4 temporary hit points per level. There is a cool down of 20 rounds before this ability can be used again. Legionnaire's March (Req: 18th level, Perform 21): This song inspires all allies within 60 feet. The game determines the highest base attack bonus of all allies in the area of effect, and all affected characters now use this as their new base attack. All affected characters get a +4 competence bonus to damage rolls, as well. This ability lasts for 10 rounds. There is a cool down of 5 minutes (game time) before this ability can be used again. Curse Song (Req: 1st level, feat): 3.5E Rules Comparison Once per day per bard level, a bard can use his song or poetics to produce magical effects on those around him (usually including himself, if desired). While these abilities fall under the category of bardic music and the descriptions discuss singing or playing instruments, they can all be activated by reciting poetry, chanting, singing lyrical songs, singing melodies, whistling, playing an instrument, or playing an instrument in combination with some spoken performance. Each song requires both a minimum bard level and a minimum number of ranks in the perform skill to qualify; if a bard does not have the required number of ranks in at least one perform skill, he does not gain the bardic music ability until he acquires the needed ranks. Starting a bardic music effect is a standard action. Some bardic music abilities require concentration, which means the bard must take a standard action each round to maintain the ability. Even while using bardic music that doesn’t require concentration, a bard cannot cast spells, activate magic items by spell completion (such as scrolls), or activate magic items by magic word (such as wands). Just as for casting a spell with a verbal component, a deaf bard has a 20% chance to fail when attempting to use bardic music. If he fails, the attempt still counts against his daily limit. NWN comparison *Bardic music in NWN only provided two effects, a general bonus to allies or a penalty to opponents. *Only a generic perform skill existed in NWN as a bard-only skill. External resources *NWNWiki:Bard Song *NWNWiki:Curse Song Category:Feats Category:Songs category:Class feats